Reid Captured Again
by writingMYdreams
Summary: One-Shot: Reid has been captured again, but this time it looks like something good might come out of it when he meets the victim they've been looking for, Leena Marie.  Rated T because of mild violence and crude language


**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this one shot. I just started writing something to do with Criminal minds and this is what came out of it. I know its not a very original story, i mean im sure its been done before but i like the idea of Reid meeting someone while being held captive, which as we all know happened alot! I really only wrote this to practice writing and figured, why not post it:P**

**So please enjoy and revieeeew revieew review! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Mild violence and crude language.**

* * *

After a long day at work Lenna Marie had returned home at 9pm. She worked in a high school as the Biology teacher and had spent the very exhausting night writing report cards. She had always hated the time consuming task of writing report cards, not that she had any reason to get back to her small house in which she lived alone.

After locking the door behind her she got a cup of water from the tap in her small kitchen and sat on her couch. Switching the TV on to the news. There was a man talking about a serial killer being caught in some city in Delaware. It was so horrible that people could do something like that to another human.

After about 10 minutes of watching less significant news Leena started to drift asleep. When almost asleep she was woken by a cold draft sending shivers up her spin. Noticing her living room window was open she stood up, closed it, turned off the TV and walked to her bed room. She didn't think twice about the window because she often opened it in the morning to let the smell of the morning dew flood her house and had probably forgotten to close it that morning before leaving the house.

It was 3:30 in the morning when she shot up in bed after hearing a loud noise in her attached bathroom. She hugged her large quilted blanket to her chest and starred silently at the half closed bathroom door. 5 minutes passed...then 10...then 15 when she finally got to tired and laid back down half asleep. When she did fall back asleep she was woken for only half a second to someone injecting a needle into her neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

"This is Leena Marie." JJ started as she pressed the button to the large projector. The team saw a photo of a woman with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure in the photo along with her were 3 students in graduation uniforms. "She is a high school biology teacher here in Quantico. Yesterday she never showed up at work and didn't answer her phone. A worried coworker went to her house to check on her when she discovered she wasn't there.

"The reason the local police are asking us to join the investigation is because of this." She continued pressing the projector button again. Another photo appeared on the screen that read :_She dies in 3 days_. Written with what seemed to be an old fashioned type writer. "Tonight will be the second night since she went missing."

"Why are they only calling us now then!" Morgan asked angrily.

"They didn't seem to think they needed us." JJ explained.

"Prentis and Morgan, go to the crime scene and see what you can find. Reid, Rossi and I will go talk to the local police about the disappearance and what they've collected so far." Hotch stated.

* * *

The next day the team had one lead, Eric Dursley, but no sign of Leena Marie and they were running out of time. It was 3pm when Reid ran into the room Hotch was standing in at the police station.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I think I know where she is! Remember when we questioned Eric Dursley yesterday, and we asked him about the time Leena Marie went missing? He didn't answer but I could see something in his eyes when we said Leena Marie's name." Reid explained stumbling over his words because he was talking so fast.

"Yea you told me that already?" Hotch said not seeing why this was a big deal.

"Well I saw the same thing when we talked about his son, and so I looked into his son, he goes to the same high school Leena teaches at. He gets in trouble a lot and it says in his file Leena as been asking as a guidance consoler for him because there school doesn't have one." He continued.

"Okay..." Hotch said more interested.

"When I called Jake, Dursley's son he said they always met an abandon house on 3rd street because his father didn't like him seeing a "shink" as he put it and forbid his son to ever go there again."

"You think he took her there? Why?" Hotch asked Reid.

"I'm not sure...just a feeling I guess? Can I at least go search the house?" Reid pleaded.

"Well..I think it may be a long shot..but take Prentiss with you. It's all we've got." Hotch agreed. -

At the house Prentiss and Reid found nothing. Disappointed Reid went to the back of the house while Prentiss started the car. Reid told her he was going to take a quick look around back there after she'd cleared it as empty while he called Hotch and that she could start the car.

Suddenly Reid felt a strong force push him into the ground. The impact instantly bruised his left arm, side, and leg. He turned around holding his left arm with his right arm to see what had pushed him when someone injected his neck and everything went black.

* * *

"Reid? Reid? Whats taking you so long?" Emily Prentiss yelled confused. Walking around the back of the house to get Reid she didn't see him anywhere. She saw a needle laying on the ground and picked it up with a latex glove. "Reid! Reid!" She yelled looking all around the yard to see him no where. Suddenly she heard the FBI car speed away. The keys were still in her pocket so who could be driving?

She ran to see and unfamiliar face driving with Reid unconscious in the passengers seat. There was a note on the curb that read:_ If you try to save Leena Marie the agent will die too. If you stop now he will be released after she dies._

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Garcia. "Garcia!" She said without letting her even start with one of her long hello's "Reid has been taken by the un-sub! I need you to connect me with Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi! We only split up for a few minutes." She said horrified.

After explaining what had happened to Reid, Prentiss waiting impatiently for Morgan to pick her up. When he finally did she climbed in holding the note from the un-sub. Morgan tried to convince her not to blame herself but she couldn't help it. She new not to split up, she just thought the house was a dead end and that there would be no problem.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly Reid blinked trying to clear his blurred vision. He had an awful headache and didn't remember where he was. When his vision cleared he didn't recognize the dark room he was in and he realized his hands were tied to the wall. Looking around he recognized Leena Marie from the picture they'd been showing around asking if anyone had seen her. She had a black eye tho, and bruises covered her face. Her clothes were torn and she was sitting against the wall arms tied above her. Her eyes were closed but Reid saw her chest rise as she breathed. Relived she was still alive Reid decided he had to try and wake her.

"Leena!" He whispered loudly. "Leena, wake up." Leena's head popped up and she started flaring her arms and almost screamed when Reid stopped her. "Leena no!" He insisted. She realized Reid wasn't the man that had given her her injuries and that he was beside her tied up as well and stopped panicking.

"Who are you?" She asked eying him.

"My names Spencer Reid, I'm from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We are investigating your disappearance. Well... I guess I'm one of the victims now too." He frowned.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No no! It's not your fault. This isn't the first time this has happened. Do you know who did this to you?" He asked seriously.

"He said he was somebody Dursley, one of my students' dad. He thinks I'm involved with his son in a romantic way because I talk to him out of school. He has problems at home and we don't have a guidance consoler. I wasn't trying to hit on him or whatever!" She explained tearing pooling in her eyes.

"Don't worry my team will find us." Reid tried reassuring her.

Suddenly a large door opened and Eric Dursley entered the small dark room. Grabbing Reid's hair and slamming his head against the wall he brought his face close to Reid's. "They better not or your both dead!" He whispered. Releasing Reid's hair he kneed him in the gut leaving Reid gasping for air he walked over to Leena. "Hello Beautiful." He said as she tried to turn her head away.

"Leave her alone!" Reid struggled to say.

"Shut up boy!" Dursley said and punched Reid in the jaw sending his face flying to the other side.

He continued to make passes at Leena and when she refused to look him in the eye he hit her cheek hard. With a loud scream she started to cry. "Please don't" She begged. He pulled her hair back so she was forced to face him but her eyes instantly shot away from his gaze. He punched her quickly in the stomach still holding her hair. "Look at me you piece of trash!" He said changing the manner in which he spoke about her abruptly. Weeping loudly she reluctantly looked him in the eye. "Thats better. You're going to die tonight." He said to her quietly. She cryied louder when he started to laugh and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was nearly 6pm and the team hadn't found Reid yet when Hotch's phone started to beep. He pulled it out the second it did. He had received a text from Reid.  
"It's Reid!" He yelled as the team surrounded him. He had tried to call reid many times so he figured that whoever had him took his phone.

The text read:_ Eric Dursley. Leena Marie here with me. She is going to die tonight. Come now!_

"Garcia! Can you track where my text from Reid came from!" Hotch asked already on the phone with her.

"It came from...185 Kennedy road!" Garcia told them frantically as they ran out the door.

* * *

Reid had managed to move closer to Leena to make sure her injuries weren't life threatening, of course this was hard when both of their arms where held high tied to the wall still.

"It's going to be okay." He lied not so sure of it himself. She was still crying and Reid didn't know what to do. He moved closer to her trying to comfort her. She tried to stop crying as she apologize to Reid but she was terrified. Somehow she found herself crying into Reid chest. She sat up breathing slowly calming herself.

"I'm sorry." She said "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry. I don't mind." Reid stopped her. She leaned into him and he welcomed it. He wasn't sure either of them would make it out alive despite the text her had frantically sent to Hotch.

Leena wasn't sure why she was sitting like this with Reid but all she did know was that she was scarred and he was nice. She didn't want to be alone before she...died.

* * *

Nearly 30 minutes later Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi arrived at the address Garcia told them with the local police not far behind.

Morgan took the lead and kicked down the front door, with all agents holding their guns they flooded into the house checking every room.

"Stop right there!" I man's voice yelled to them or your agent and the girl die!" They recognized it to be Dursley's voice. Rossi had managed to make it behind him and held a gun to his head.

"Where are they?" He insisted.

"Like I'd tell you!" Dursley snickered.

Morgan snapped jumping at Dursley and slamming him to the ground. "Where are they you son of a bitch!" He yelled punching Dursley a few times in the gut, not wanting to knock him unconscious.

Coughing, eyes shut tightly he managed to spit at Morgans face missing by less than an inch. This time Morgan didn't spare his consciousness and punched him swiftly in the face. Standing Dursley up he hand cuffed him as he stumbled to keep his balance because of the damage Morgan had gladly done. After handing him off to the police the team quickly began looking for Reid and Leena Marie.

* * *

"Reid! Reid!" Reid heard someone yelled. He lifted his head from its place on top of Leena's. They had been sitting with their body pressed together, waiting in silence for something to happen.

"Morgan! Morgan were down here!" He yelled back recognizing his coworker and friend's voice. Morgan rushed down to the basement and opened a door to a small dark room. Running over to Reid and Leena Marie he untied there hands.

"Are you hurt?" He asked them both. Leena shock her head slowly tears filling her eyes.

"Nothing to serious but she should see a doctor." Reid explained to Morgan.

"And you?" Morgan asked worried about his friend.

"I'm okay, just a few bruises." Reid assured Morgan.

* * *

After both Reid and Leena sat in the back of the ambulance that had pulled up and got looked at, the doctor told them both they would be fine just lots of bruising. If the pain didn't subside in a week they should see a doctor again in case of something worse.

The two of them were standing looking at eat other while they waiting for a car to pick them up.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Leena tried to apologize.

"It wasn't your fault." Reid stopped her and smiled. Just then Reid felt her lips pressed against his. He found himself kissing her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought her hands up to his neck and ran one frantically through his hair. They kissed passionately until they had to stop to take a breath. Smiling Reid looked down into Leena's eyes. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...I..." She sighed. "Would you like to have coffee sometime?"

Reid laughed and kissed her again for a long moment more calmly then there last kiss. "That would be nice." He said after they pulled apart.

* * *

**E/N: Aww that was cute right? :) **

**Well despite its un-originality i think it had i hope you liked it! **

**Pleeease review! More stories to come! I'm thinking of doing a multi-chapter Criminal Minds, I just need decide on who and what :)**


End file.
